At Wit's End
by namyunki0709
Summary: Tenyata persoalan jarak yang membatasi mereka bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh semata-mata—satu tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Ya, seharusnya. [DLDR ya, KagaKuro Typo, OOC, Summary melenceng maybe]


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :**** OOC! ****Typo, DLDR!**

**.**

At Wit's End

.

Kuroko mengusap kedua tangannya cepat, berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari suhu dingin yang terus menerpa dirinya.

Bagaimanapun juga Kuroko harus bertahan sedikit lagi, karena paling tidak sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan partner-nya semasa SMA dulu.

Selagi menunggu dibangku stasiun, Kuroko kembali mengingat memori ketika keduanya terpisah satu tahun yang lalu. Bukan untuk melarikan diri dari masalah, namun memang tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuat mantan partner tim basketnya itu harus pergi meninggalkan Negeri Sakura untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sejujurnya Kuroko tidak menyangka jika mereka akan terpisah sejauh ini. Awalnya, dia kira paling tidak mereka masih bisa bertemu setiap satu minggu sekali, _yah_ minimal. Namun ternyata kenyataan tidak sesuai ekspektasi, karena kenyataan mengharuskan mereka untuk terpisah jauh—atau terlampau jauh malah. Satu masih berada di Tokyo, satunya mendapat tugas kerja di Amerika Serikat. Tepatnya di New York, salah satu kota terpadat di Negeri Paman Sam tersebut.

Perpisahan yang ia kira bersifat sementara itu lama-kelamaan terasa seperti ucapan selamat tinggal, sebab mengesampingkan jarak kedua benua yang terlampau jauh dengan perbedaan jam yang cukup signifikan, intensitas berkomunikasi yang sering mereka jalani semakin minim. Perlahan-lahan kegiatan berkirim pesan selalu berakhir diujung dengan cepat. Bahkan Kuroko mulai lupa dengan suara khas dari seorang Kagami Taiga.

* * *

_Time's so cruel, I hate us. Seeing each other for once is now so hard between us._

* * *

Setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu dengan bertukar kabar ala kadarnya, Kuroko mengambil inisiatif untuk menghubunginya lebih dulu, mencari nomor dalam aplikasi yang mampu menyambung jaringan ke luar negeri sebelum menekan panggilan.

Nada dering terdengar, tak perlu menunggu lama hingga ia mendapat respon _'Halo'_ dari seberang yang sukses membuat suara Kuroko mendadak tertahan ditenggorokan.

"_Oi, Kuroko?"_

"Ah, maaf. Halo Kagami-_kun_, lama tak mengobrol. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ia memulai dengan basa-basi biasa. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin berkata bahwa ia merindukan pemuda itu, bahwa sebelas bulan ini terasa kosong tanpa mendengar suaranya, dan tanpa melihat langsung raganya. Dan sejak saat itu Kuroko menyadari bahwa kehadiran pemuda itu disampingnya adalah sesuatu yang berharga, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia temukan sebelumnya.

"_O-oh aku baik. Kau sendiri?" _pada titik itu suara Kagami terdengar sedikit berbeda, mungkin dia sedang flu atau memang Kuroko yang sudah mulai asing dengan suara pemuda merah-hitam itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berkata basa-basi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk berterus terang, satu tarikan nafas diambil. Lupakan soal gengsi sejenak, bagaimanapun juga dia butuh sebuah kepastian. Apapun jawabannya.

"Kapan pulang?"

"_Hah? Pulang? Kau tahu kan disini masih pagi? Aku bahkan baru sampai kantor."_

"... Kagami-_kun_, kau tidak berubah ya."

_"Hah? Apa maksudmu—"_

"Bodoh. Masih bodoh seperti sebelas bulan yang lalu."

_"Hei! Aku 'kan, hanya menjawab sesuai yang kau tanyakan!"_

Kuroko menghela nafas sejenak, sudah sebelas bulan mereka berpisah dan Kagami masih belum bisa membaca suasana, atau lebih tepatnya tidak peka.

"Maksudku, kapan kembali ke Jepang?" ada jeda ganjil yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Sebelum akhirnya Kagami bersuara.

"_Oh...itu, aku rasa harusnya bulan depan sudah kembali, tapi entahlah,"_

Kagami menjeda ucapannya sejenak, sepertinya dia sedang mengecek sesuatu.

_"Semoga saja aku tidak harus memperpanjang kontrak kerja disini."_

Kuroko menghela nafas lega, setidaknya untuk sementara ini bukan kalimat selamat tinggal yang dia dapatkan.

—_'Kagami-kun, bagaimana jika aku bilang aku merindukanmu?'_

* * *

_When I say that, I miss you more_

* * *

30 Januari. Stasiun utama dekat kantor editor—tempat kerja Kuroko. Pukul empat sore. Kuroko sudah menunggu. Beberapa kali mengecek jam pada ponselnya, dan memastikan bahwa dia menunggu di gerbang stasiun yang benar.

Nafasnya berkabut seiring dengan udara dingin yang terus menerpanya, padahal dia tidak menunggu diluar stasiun, namun nyatanya udara dingin masih tetap terasa di dalam.

Hari ini menjadi hari pertama Kagami pulang ke Jepang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya selama satu tahun penuh di New York.

Daripada itu, Kuroko penasaran apa yang Kagami lakukan selama satu tahun disana, apakah dia masih memiliki kebiasaan anehnya menelan banyak hamburger dalam sekali makan? Apa tempat yang sering dia kunjungi selama di New York? Apa dia berhasil membuat teman-teman baru yang lebih menyenangkan? Atau bahkan kekasih?

Lima belas menit sebelum pukul setengah lima. Kuroko menatap ponselnya nanar, bibir merapat, Kagami belum membalas pesannya lagi setelah dia yang menyuruh Kuroko untuk menunggu di stasiun, dia bilang tidak perlu menjemput ke bandara. Alasannya, bandara terlalu jauh dari apartemen Kuroko tinggal, lagipula sejujurnya dia bisa pulang sendiri, tanpa harus dijemput.

_Ting! _

_**Kise Ryouta**_

_**Subject: Bagaimana? **_

_**Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu dengan Kagami-c**__**c**__**hi? **_

Kuroko baru ingat jika dia memberitahu kepada Kise bahwa ia akan menjemput Kagami hari ini. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Kuroko jadi lebih terbuka dengan teman 'kuning'-nya itu.

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Subject: Re: Bagaimana?**_

_**Belum, dia masih belum datang. **_

Ditengah pemikirannya yang mulai tidak tenang, ponselnya bergetar. Nama Kagami muncul dilayar, sebuah panggilan masuk.

_Speak of the devil*_

Seraya memejamkan matanya, Kuroko menerima telepon itu, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga. Harap-harap cemas bukan kalimat pembatalan yang akan dia terima.

_"Oi Kuroko?"_

"Ya Kagami-_kun_? Ada apa?"

Suara Kagami lagi-lagi terdengar sedikit asing ditelinganya. Satu tahun rupanya jeda yang terlalu lama untuk mereka. Samar, Kuroko bisa mendengar suara getaran laju kereta, sepertinya Kagami sudah berada didalam kereta.

"Kau benar-benar menungguku?" Kagami mengujar, ada keraguan dalam kalimat pemuda itu. "Di stasiun?"

"Tentu, kita berjanji akan bertemu—"

"Syukurlah." Kalimatnya terpotong, Kuroko bisa mendengar Kagami menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Seolah tengah lega. "Kukira kau…"

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko senyela dengan nada datar, seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ada sedikit penekanan didalamnya.

_"Ah..iya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku rasa diluar sangat dingin."_

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

_"Maaf, tadi keretanya sedikit terlambat, tapi sebentar lagi aku sampai."_

_Ya,_ sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dan Kuroko tak tahu harus merasa apa sekarang. Emosinya terombang-ambing, rasa harunya bercampur dengan rasa senang.

Meski sejak awal Kuroko tidak baik dalam menumpahkan emosi, yang pada akhirnya membuat ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan, atau apa yang dia katakan selalu terlihat sama. Datar, seolah dia tidak merasakan sesuatu apapun.

Tapi sebetulnya, satu tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa kerinduannya pada Kagami Taiga bukan hanya didasari rindu-terhadap-sahabat semata. Selalu lebih dari itu.

Walaupun selama ini dia selalu berfikir tidak akan masalah jika berpisah sejenak, mereka hanya teman bukan? Ditambah dia masih bisa bersama dengan sahabatnya yang lain, Aomine misal. Kalau boleh jujur, sebelum Kagami pergi, Kuroko lebih merasa khawatir ketika suatu saat nanti dia akan kehilangan Aomine. Mereka sudah dekat sejak sekolah menengah, satu tim basket, cahayanya yang pertama.

Namun pada kenyataanya, Kuroko lebih mersasa kosong saat dia tidak mempunyai teman untuk berbagi keluh kesah secara langsung, atau teman yang bisa dia repotkan untuk membuatkan ia makanan. Kagami berbeda, sadar tidak sadar dialah yang selalu memberi dukungan mental kepada Kuroko disaat masa-masa sulitnya selama mereka bermain basket.

_"...Oi, Kuroko?"_

Kuroko sedikit terpenjat. "Maaf, aku melamun tadi. Ada apa?"

_"Ah...uh, tidak. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf." _

"Kenapa?"

_"Karena kemarin-kemarin tidak menghubungimu."_

"Oh, tidak masalah—"

_"Tidak, ah...itu, bukan berarti aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."_ Kagami berujar gusar, sepertinya dia berusaha menyusun kalimat yang cocok untuk mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan.

_"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar sibuk. Aku tidak menyangka akan sesibuk ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa memegang bola basket walau hanya sebentar saja."_

Suara Kagami meredup, kemudian bergumam _"Maaf."_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa sebentar lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasiun tempat Kuroko menunggu. Setelah jeda sepersekian detik menunggu pemberitahuan selesai, Kuroko menanggapi, "Tidak apa-apa Kagami-_kun_, aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

_"Kau tahu, selama setahun disana," _Kagami kembali bergumam pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kuroko. _"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu."_

Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Kagami secara gamblang, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Kagami berdeham pelan, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, _"Mungkin karena sejak SMA kita selalu bersama, aku—aku tidak terbiasa ketika kita berjauhan."_

Kuroko terdiam, memilih untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kepalanya menunduk, mantap bayangan dirinya yang kian memanjang, sepertinya senja mulai menyapa kota Tokyo.

_"Kupikir, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Kuroko mengerti, karena diapun memiliki pemikiran yang serupa. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi tidak akan ada yang berubah… tetapi bukankah itu lebih mirip penghibur untuk diri sendiri? Tidak ada yang dapat menjamin apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan.

Baru kali ini mereka terpisah oleh jarak yang tak main-main, ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari ruang apartemen masing-masing, ditambah dengan perbedaan waktu yang benar-benar menjadi penghambat keduanya untuk saling berkomunikasi secara rutin.

"Aku juga, aku tidak baik-baik saja." kali ini Kuroko yang bergumam. Ia mencuri satu detik yang singkat untuk membalas Kagami.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berjauhan dari orang tuaku dan juga darimu. Aku merasa...sendirian." pemuda bersurai langit musim panas itu bertutur lembut, matanya terpejam. Menahan luapan emosi yang tidak menentu.

_"Bukankah kau masih memiliki Aomine?" _ada urgensi dalam kalimat tersebut. Kuroko tidak akan menyalahkan pemikiran Kagami tentang itu, namun dia merasa sedikit nyeri saat mendengar Kagami menucapkannya.

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu," Kuroko menjawab cepat, sebelum kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu yang berkata bahwa aku masih memiliki Aomine-_kun_,"

Kuroko menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, mencoba untuk tetap terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"Tapi bagiku, kau dan Aomine-_kun_ memiliki posisi yang sama dengan aku dan Himuro-_san_ untukmu. Kau harusnya tahu, mana yang lebih penting bagiku sekarang." Kuroko kembali menatap bayangan tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang.

Deru kereta menyela kata-katanya. Suara keramaian manusia dan kebisingan saat kereta berhenti samar-samar mulai menginterupsi, namun Kuroko masih ingin melanjutkan.

"Kagami-_kun_, kau percaya padaku, '_kan_?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara bising kerumunan manusia yang semakin terdengar jelas dalam indra pendengarnya. Kagami belum mematikan ponselnya, namun dia juga tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Kuroko memainkan jarinya bimbang, antara menekan tombol untuk memutuskan sambungan atau membiarkannya tetap seperti itu.

Iris Kuroko menatap sekelilingg dan menemukan Kagami yang berdiri didepan gerbang pintu keluar. Masih ada ponsel ditangannya, matanya terkunci pada mata Kuroko. Dia tidak menyangka Kagami bisa menemukannya secepat ini, sesuatu yang tidak biasa sebenarnya. Mengingat sebelumnya pemuda itu tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

Rencananya untuk mengejutkan Kagami gagal. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

Lalu-lalang manusia mendadak menjadi latar belakang yang tidak perlu diberi perhatian. Suara pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara berbaur dengan hingar-bingar percakapan dan langkah kaki manusia yang berderap cepat menaiki kereta. Tetapi kali ini perhatian Kuroko hanya terpusat pada pemuda jangkung didepan sana.

Ia hanya fokus pada warna merah darah dari iris Kagami, warna yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai—tapi masih sama hangatnya dengan yang terakhir ia lihat dahulu.

Ponselnya disakukan, kemudian berdiri mendekat. Dan dari jarak pandangnya, ia melihat Kagami melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda itu bergegas, mendekat kearahnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, lengan pemuda tersebut terulur, menarik Kuroko dalam suatu rengkuhan hangat. Kuroko terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyamankan diri dalam pelukan tersebut dengan cara yang familiar, menyesap kembali aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Kagami—sesuatu yang dia rindukan selama satu tahun penuh.

"Aku pulang."

"Hn."

Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak sebelum menarik dirinya, memutuskan untuk menatap lurus pada iris biru laut milik Kuroko. Bibirnya merekah, memberikan cengiran lebar seraya menangkup wajah Kuroko yang terasa dingin, "Maaf jika aku sempat meragukanmu." tangannya kini bergerak mengusap wajah itu lembut, sebelum mencuri satu detik untuk memberi kecupan singkat pada kening Kuroko—

"—_love you_."

Dua penggal kata tersebut berhasil membuat iris Kuroko sedikit melebar, dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, entah karena suhu dingin atau karena malu. Kagami terkekeh pelan, sebelah tangannya mendorong kepala Kuroko untuk kembali bersandar dipundaknya.

Mungkin Kuroko akan memberi jawaban nanti, _yah_ nanti. Untuk sekarang biarkan ia simpan terlebih dahulu kalimat _'Aku juga.'_ Lagipula tanpa menjawab-pun, seharusnya Kagami sudah megetahui jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan.

—Seharusnya.

**End. **

a/n:

*Speak of the devil: maksudnya kayak kamu dan temenmu lagi ngomongin orang terus dianya dateng. _Wkwk_.

*Ada penggalan lirik lagi Spring Day (BTS) karena niat awal bikin songfic, tapi...gagal.(LOL)

Kemarin saya baru _rewatch_ ini anime terus ga tau kenapa jadi suka Kagami-Kuroko (lol) dan jadi makin suka setelah baca doujinshi mereka yang judulnya Love at Age 30. Punya Gusari. Ada yang pernah baca? Seperti biasanya artnya doi alus banget (maksud lu) sayangnya saya masih merasa itu cerita masih butuh squel tambahan _wkwk_. Manis-manis gimana gitu, kaya _le mineral_/g/

Kalau kalian rewatch ep 47 menit 14:14 /hapal banget njir/ kalian bakal nemu scene Kagami ngomong ke Kuroko _'Lagipula masa laluku dengan Tatsuya dan masa depanku denganmu, sudah jelas mana yang lebih penting.'_ why I just noticed it now hjhkhjhkhj so softt.

Terimakasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini. Ini pertama kali saya bikin sesuatu yang ada _'romance'_nya maaf kalau kurang menarik atau keliatan OOC-nya—saya cuma pengin bikin char mereka dengan tipe _charcter developmen_ (hah?). Intinya karakter yang sifatnya terus berkembang gitu. Haha.

Oke sekian, bye~


End file.
